1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thermostat, and more particularly to a thermostat for controlling the temperature in an oven of an electric or gas stove and an assembly method for the thermostat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various generally satisfactory arrangements are known in the art for controlling temperature in an oven. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,742 and 4,751,491, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose improved electric/gas oven thermostats including first and second electrical contacts and an actuating assembly including an actuating spring arm for opening and closing an electrical path between the contacts. An actuating snap spring includes the actuating spring arm positioned for movement responsive to both a manually operable mechanism and a temperature responsive mechanism. The manually operable mechanism is movable to an OFF position and a plurality of ON positions for selecting an oven operating temperature. The temperature responsive mechanism is movable in response to changes in oven temperature. The spring arm has a fixed end mechanically and electrically coupled to a first electrical contact by a movable support member and a free end that moves between a contacting position and a noncontacting position with the second electrical contact terminal. The movable support member enables a coaxial alignment of a pair of push rods or actuators moved by the manually operable mechanism and the temperature responsive mechanism. A calibration mechanism accurately determines the position of the actuating assembly relative to the temperature responsive mechanism.
While these thermostats provide improvements over many existing thermostats, disadvantages include the many parts and difficulty of assembly. It is desirable to provide an improved thermostat that is easier to assemble, less expensive and a simpler device. Also it is desirable to provide a thermostat having a modular arrangement of subassemblies including an actuating subassembly with an enclosure containing an actuating snap-switch and electrical contacts to avoid contact contamination during manufacture and later during use.